


Stitches

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave have been dating for a couple months now. It's only now that Karkat starts to suspect that Dave's so called 'love' for him isn't really for him. That it might actually be for the windy boy. Despite the fact that Karkat is completely heart broken, he wants to make sure that Dave's feelings aren't left to drown like his own were. He turns to Nepeta, Meulin, and Rose for help. Every word hurts a little more, until Karkat gives up. And just lets it fly. Oh he'll be needin' stitches after this . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your Matesprit has broken your heart. Shattered it to pieces. Thrown it on the floor. Cut it with scissors. Burned it alive. And then left it out there for you to pick up and try to restore. You've only been dating for about 5 months now. You wanted this to last longer . . . You actually thought that this would last forever. And that's what you wanted. But it looks like your wants are going to go unnoticed. The only thing you want now is for Dave's feelings to be considered and not thrown away like yours. You have a feeling that Dave has feelings for the windy boy. You remember having feelings for John in the past before. Very black feelings but you were still rejected. You just want to make sure that doesn't happen to Dave. The first thing you want to do is get advice. Well, even though people say you have great romantic advice you think that this kind of thing is different. So to Nepeta you go. And maybe Meulin would also be a good option. Here you are in a dream bubble, looking for Nepeta.  
"Nepeta!!!"  
The little cat girl pops out from behind a few leaves and smiles.  
"Hey Karkitty!"  
The girl is slightly taller than you from a higher blood castle, but oh well.  
"Nepeta I need your help."  
"With what? Mew never ask me for help."  
You sigh and bring Nepeta over to a sheltered spot to sit down and talk. "I'm having some romance problems . . . My Matesprit is showing signs that he's no longer interested in me but someone else. I get that he won't love me no matter how much I try, but I want to help him with his feelings. I don't want his heart to be broken like mine . . . And don't ask why of all people I'm getting emotional with you. You're my best bet." Nepeta frowned, "Why would mew want Matesprit to feel like that when he broke mewr heart? Wouldn't mew want him to feel pain for what he did to mew?"  
You look down, "Nepeta, though it seems like I would be like that, that's not what I'd do. As much as I love my Matesprit, I want him to be happy. No matter how heart broken I am."  
Nepeta reaches her arms out to you as you hug her, holding back tears. You loved him too much. Now you can't let Dave go. But you know you have to. You don't have a choice. "Just help me please . . . I don't know how to ge-t them together . . ." Nepeta pats your back in hopes to calm you down. She pities you and you can tell. "Alright, furrst, we should talk to Meowlin. She purrbably knows more than me." You nod, "O-kay."

Nepeta did take you over to Meulin, you all talked a bit about what to do. Well, Meulin screamed while you and Nepeta talked. You got a little information, but no matter what you're still heart broken. What's worse? John is throwing a party with Vriska in a couple days. Everyone's invited. And knowing Vriska, some romance is going to be involved. Spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, anything. Something that involves kissing. You've got to get it together by then so you can get John and Dave to be happy with each other. You sigh and begin to walk around. Off in a distance you see Dave talking to Rose. Your heart is suddenly captured by his spell. His hips, hair, and you know what's behind his shades. God all you ever wanted was to just have him be all yours, but if seems as if you can never do anything right. Dave's heart belongs to someone else and you know it. And it breaks you into pieces. But you will make it through. You refuse to not. You glare at the two and begin to walk away, you're off to go see Kanaya. You walk off into her hive, she's not home. The first thing your eyes catch is the various pictures of you and Dave, a few of you and Kanaya. You bite your lip, then quickly leaving the hive and into your own. 

It's a few hours before the party. You have your plans. You sit in your room, tapping your foot and looking around the room constantly. Before you know it's time to go. Nepeta is coming with you as your side-kick for this. Thank Gog. You two walk over to Vriska's place and knock on the door. The spider girl answers the door with a drunken smile.  
"Heyyyyyyy Karkar . . . Heh . . . Karkar . . . That's a funny nickname . . ."  
"Jesus fuck Vriska you're drunk already?"  
"Nahhh man I'm just buzzed . . . That's a funny word too . . ."  
She lets you two in as Nepeta whispers something to you.  
"Okie Karcat, mew go find Dave. I'll backtrack and step in if needed. I'll see mew later."

You nod as Nepeta wonders off and you go to find Dave. Fortunately, Dave is sitting with John on the couch. Talking about hell if you know. You interrupt causally.   
"Hey Dave, John."  
John waves and gives a dorky smile. Dave stays stoic. "Hey Karkat."  
He usually calls your Karkles or something stupid. What the hell?  
Shit that burns.  
Your breathing begins to get a little quicker, "Can I talk to you both . . . ? In private."  
John tilts his head, "Okay." Dave nods.  
You can see Nepeta over by Feferi, not to far from you. She gives a thumbs up. Okay you're doing good.  
You lead them off into the backroom, pulling up a chair for yourself as they do the same. You nervously look up at the sky before speaking.  
"Why were you hiding this shit from me . . . ?"  
"What shit?" Dave questions.  
"The fuck man you can stop. I know you don't have red feelings for me but rather for John. And you know what? It's put me through a lot of pain. And I manged to ignore it. I mean, hell, I went to Nepeta, Nepeta, to help me. She's currently covering for me in this God damn situation because you couldn't tell me to my face that we were done."  
Whoa, where'd that come from?  
Suddenly, something begins to play in your head.  
You got your keys  
But where ya goin'?  
The third degree Just isn't workin'  
'Cause you walked out without  
Asking me to go  
And if I followed you home  
Would you be alone?  
I checked your phone 'cause it was beeping  
Are you alone?  
I know you're creeping  
'Cause you walked out without  
Asking me to go  
But if I followed you home  
I hope you're alone.

John just sits there with wide eyes and looking around the room with surprise. And you can see Dave's face turning red. You fucking knew it.  
"K-Karkat . . ." John says sympathetically.   
You put up your middle finger, Dave's face is red as ever and you're on the verge of tears.  
"I don't want your God damn sympathy, John, The only thing I could really want right now is my Matesprit back. But he doesn't love me anymore," you glare over at Dave as he puts his hands up in defense.  
"Karkat dude cal-"  
"I'm 3 steps from the edge. Don't push me over it. Don't you know don't you know? Every girl is capable of murder, If you hurt her. Watch out you don't push me any further. Any further. You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun. This little girl is capable of murder, 'Cause you hurt her. My hands are clean Not yet a killer. Ain't I a queen? And did you tell her. 'Cause you broke down All my shoulda known betters. And I followed you home, Throwing sticks and stones."  
Nepeta help come on burst in right now help me I need backup.  
You know inside she isn't coming in. But you need her.  
You get up in rage and Dave pulls you down onto him while you try to leave.  
"Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you, don't push me any further  
But you fuckin' hurt her."  
You don't know where these words are coming from. You're confused.  
Dave removes his shades and looks you in the eyes.  
"Karkat. Marie. Vantas. Calm down. Let me explain."  
"Your explaining is pure white bullshit!!"  
"Karkat I swear to fuck. I do still love you God dammit. But I also like John. I love you both at the same time. It's called poly Jesus."  
"Wait what-" John says surprised.  
"Bullshit Strider."  
You manage to escape his grip and run off through the crowd and out the door. You catch Nepeta's gaze, who's swaying her hips back and forth with an angry look and begins to walk into the backroom. Oh shit. Nepeta's going to beat some ass. You walk over to your hive, growling with a dark look in your eyes.  
"This little girl is capable of murder, 'cause you hurt her."


End file.
